Lost (Roblox) Wiki
Lost (Roblox) Lost is a Survival of the Fittest game inspired by Rust, created by solter and jacks188, and published under the Vikings Studios roblox group. This Wiki is in work in progress help will be appreciated! Gameplay Lost features a large map with a wide variety of firearms, melee weapons, armors, tools, among other items that you can use to explore the world, build bases, and kill other players for loot. The world of Lost is highly detailed, giving the player a fantastic environment to walk through, villages and military bases to raid, and enough space for all players to build a base. Although Lost has been public for over a year, it has yet to break through its work-in-progress title. With enough features for all players to have a chance on becoming the masters of the server from the start of the adventure, there are a lot of bugs that the developers are trying to fix, bugs that hinder the players from doing certain things or bugs that automatically kill the players without a specific reason. This, however, is said to be fixed soon with the increased amount of updates to the game. Premium Currency The user inventory in Lost is a players' personal character inventory, where all the item skins the player has bought will be stored. Currently, the only way for a player to get their hands on any type of item skins is by buying premium currency. Premium Currency in Lost was implemented for the economic profit of Vikings Studios. Currently one of the only ways for the developers to get their hands on Robux, premium currency gives a player in-game money used to open cases, which can give you a random type of item skin to use in-game. Items . N. N. N. Red keycard Green keycard Weapon: MP5SD Sterling AKM Handmade Pistol M92 M4A1 SVD Pump Shotgun Handmade Shotgun Bayonet Wooden Spear Stone Spear Bow Crossbow F1 Grenade C4 Ammo: Pistol Ammo Rifle Ammo Buckshot Arrow Components: Gears Pipes Rope Springs Sewing kit Tools: Stone Hatchet Stone Pickaxe Hatchet Pickaxe Jackhammer Cleaver Resources: Stone Metal Ore Metal Fragments( From Smelting Metal Ores) Sulfur Sulfur Ore Gunpowder High-Quality Metal Cloth Wood Charcoal Medical Supplies: Med-Pen Bandages Building Items: Metal Door Wooden Door Code Lock Repair Bench Building Plans Hammer Metal Horizontal Embrasure Tool Cupboard Large Storage Box Small Storage Box Furnace Campfire Sleeping Bag Armor: Metal Chestplate Wooden Chestplate Altyn Assault Vest UN Vest UN Helmet Clothes: Burlap Shirt Burlap Pants Hoodie Pants Military Shirt Military Pants Camo Pants Camo Shirt Farmers Shirt Farmers Pants Shemagh GP-5 Gas Mask Food: Beans Apple Water Bottle(50ml, 100ml, 150ml, 250ml) Fill them up from water sources Cooked Meat articles File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse